Ice Ribbon
Ice Ribbon is a joshi puroresu (women's professional wrestling) promotion established in 2006 by Emi Sakura split with Gatokunyan. History Ice Ribbon was founded by Emi Sakura, a professional wrestler who was active with IWA Japan and FMW in 1990s as Emi Motokawa. They split with Gatokunyan, the promotion Sakura herself represented, and held their first card on June 20, 2006 in Tokyo. Ice Ribbon built their own dojo in Saitama and gave ownership to a company called Neoplus in January 2009. Ice Ribbon's shows mainly take place at their dojo called Isami Wrestle Arena in Saitama, with several larger annual events, like Golden Ribbon and Ribbon Mania, taking place at Korakuen Hall in Tokyo. The wrestlers of Ice Ribbon were made up of those who transferred from Gatokunyan, including the kids whom Sakura instructed exercises and even wrestling. Some of them made their debut as professional wrestlers, and Aoi Kizuki, Hikari Minami, Moeka Haruhi and Riho are still active, with Haruhi signed to Pro Wrestling Wave. Other than that, collaborating with a TV program called "Muscle Venus" and a film in 2009 called "Three Count" Ice Ribbon recruited and trained some actresses as wrestlers. Among them, Hikaru Shida, Miyako Matsumoto, and Tsukasa Fujimoto are still active as wrestlers too. Ice Ribbon has gained some attention for training and debuting underage children as wrestlers. For example, Riho and Kurumi made their debuts at the age of nine, while Hikari Minami and Tsukushi were eleven and twelve, respectively, when they made their debuts. On May 28, 2010, Ice Ribbon announced a new project called 19 O'Clock Girls ProWrestling (19時女子プロレス|Jūkuji Joshi Puroresu), an internet streaming channel on Ustream. The show airs Fridays at 19:00 Japan time (10:00 AM UTC). The original concept of the show saw Ice Ribbon rookie Sayaka Obihiro being assigned full-time to the project and facing Ice Ribbon wrestlers in weekly matches. The concept was abandoned on August 26, 2011, when the project was officially brought under the Ice Ribbon banner, with Obihiro again becoming a regular member of the Ice Ribbon roster and the 19 O'Clock Girls ProWrestling turning into a regular professional wrestling program with no distinct concept. From its inception, Ice Ribbon had a close relationship with NEO Japan Ladies Pro Wrestling, which saw Ice Ribbon workers Emi Sakura, Aoi Kizuki and Makoto make regular appearances for the promotion, while NEO wrestlers like Etsuko Mita, Tanny Mouse and Yoshiko Tamura also made several appearances for Ice Ribbon. The relationship lasted until NEO folded on December 31, 2010, with Emi Sakura, Hikaru Shida, Makoto and Tsukasa Fujimoto appearing at the promotion's final event. Starting in late 2010, Ice Ribbon was involved in a year-long interpromotional storyline rivalry with the SENDAI Girls' Pro Wrestling promotion, which saw Ice Ribbon and Sendai Girls' wrestlers make regular appearances for the opposing promotion. Through its relationships with American promotion CHIKARA and the British Pro Wrestling EVE, Ice Ribbon's wrestlers have also made appearances in the United States and the United Kingdom. Currently, Ice Ribbon has close relationships with the Dramatic Dream Team (DDT), Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling (JWP) Project and Reina X World promotions. On December 14, 2011, Ice Ribbon's founder Emi Sakura announced that she was leaving the promotion for "personal reasons" following the January 7, 2012, event in Sendai. Following Sakura's departure, Hikaru Shida and Tsukasa Fujimoto took over the training duties at the Ice Ribbon dojo. During 2012, Ray, Sayaka Obihiro and Ice Ribbon original Riho also left Ice Ribbon,while Dorami Nagano and Hikari Minami went inactive as they concentrated on their studies. To combat the decreasing number of wrestlers on its active roster, Ice Ribbon introduced the first six wrestlers trained by Hikaru Shida and Tsukasa Fujimoto: Eri Wakamatsu, Fumiko Sato, Risa Okuda, Rutsuko Yamaguchi, Oshima Kujira and Shoko Hotta. In February 2012, Ice Ribbon formed a partnership with Japanese pop group hy4_4yh (Hyper Yo-yo). The partnership led to the group making musical appearances at Ice Ribbon events, performing Maki Narumiya's new entrance theme and, on March 7, the two promoting the first "Hyper Ribbon" event, which featured both matches and musical performances. Roster Championships *ICExInfinity Championship *International Ribbon Tag Team Championship *Triangle Ribbon Championship *REINA World Tag Team Championship External links *Ice Ribbon official site in Japanese *Ice Ribbon official blog (run by Tsukasa Fujimoto) in Japanese * Profile Category:Ice Ribbon Category:Japanese wrestling promotions Category:Promotions Category:Female promotions